


Warmth

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: The Fanfics that Gabo Deserves [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabo deserves to be happy and content, Gender Neutral reader/character, Just because he's a villain doesn't mean he's a rapist holy fuck, Multi, No Dialogue, sex mentioned but not explicit, written because I am sick of reader/reaper fics where Gabo is a rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the explosion that supposedly killed Gabriel Reyes, he had felt cold.</p>
<p>No matter what he did, or how many souls he consumed, he felt cold as a corpse.</p>
<p>But when he's with a certain someone, all he ever feels is warm.</p>
<p>A short Drabble because Gabo needs love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Everything about them was warm.

Their home, their garden behind their home, all brightly colored with flowers and fruits and vegetables, all ripened and warmed by the sun.

Their kitchen, warm from cooking themselves meals, scent of the spices warm and comforting and whole.

The colors they wore, the colors they were.

Skin and eyes and hair all warm colors, complimented by the clothes hugging them, whether dress or skirts or pants or shorts.

Shirts that dipped and hugged each curve of their body in ways that made him jealous of the closeness.

Warm laughter and voice, both English and Spanish teasing and healing as they talked.

It wasn't an unpleasant warmth, like the overpowering humidity of a summer in the low country of South Carolina, or the scorching, unforgiving heat waves of the deserts in New Mexico.

No.

It was more like a balmy summer breeze after a dip in the cool water at the beach, taking with it the goosbumped skin from the chill.

The warmth of a fire during a cold winter, flames crackling merrily as they fought off frostbite.

The warmth of a lover, body curled around your own, arms winding around your waist.

Their breathy moans, warm body slick and shining with sweat as he dove in deeper and deeper.

They were warm when he was inside them, too.

Wrapped around him tight, hands clutching at his peppered curly locks as they arched and moaned in his ear, puffs of breath warm as they tickled his skin.

Warmth surrounding him, soft and silky as he rocked together with them.

Slow, speeding up faster and harder, hands at his back, nails scratching as they threw their head back and moaned.

Two, becoming one.

Even when he pulled out from their joining to lay beside them, the warmth stuck with him.

They'd pull him close with tired arms and hold him tight, but lose enough where he could easily leave, could easily refuse their post-sex cuddles.

But that warmth.

He wouldn't dare refuse.

He couldn't bear to leave.

He had spent so many years cold.

Ever since Gabriel Reyes had died and Reaper was born, he had never felt warmth.

Even when sucking the souls from others, he felt as cold as a dead man would feel.

And yet...

And yet, with this person curled around him, chest still heaving as they caught their breath, sweat making their dark hair stick to their forehead, dazzling smile pointed at him-

He felt warmer than he ever had.

Felt more alive than ever.

As if the warmth of this place, this person, had seeped down deep into his bones.

He always felt satisfied, and sated, and warm by their side, able to forget and let go and enjoy the afterglow of sex in their arms.

He never really noticed it, but in those moments, he looked like he did alive.

Grey skin now the warm brown it was before, marked with scars from fights he'd survived.

The only thing really different were his eyes, now red and black, but otherwise...

Otherwise, it was as if Gabriel Reyes had survived.

Survived the blast to spend his time curled around his lover, to doze off and sleep soundly well into the high noon of the next day, without a care in the world.

With all the warmth he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was good. Tell me via kudos and comments.
> 
> As a character, I might write more of them, but they'll probably remain nameless, and it'll be mostly just drabbles.
> 
> Hopefully this was neutral enough.


End file.
